Talk:Museum
Level 9 Costs of lvl 9 Museum are wrong. I got 37548 Wood and 41618 Marble with Spirit Level. => So with nothing should be 43660 Wood and 48393 Marble. :Do you have any architects or carpenters in your town? They will throw off the numbers. ([[User:Hemitheos |''Hemitheos]] | | Talk) 17:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::No architect, no carpenter. ::I've checked on all my towns and same result everywere (and i don't have any cost reducing buildings). The problem is that i don't know the cost of next levels, so i can't change the actual values. Nee more info 1. How many cultural treaties may you have? You may have one treaty for each level of your museum - but that isn't obvious. 2. How does a cultural treaty work for players with colonies? A. Number of cultural treaties per city or per player? B. Distribution of cultural goods among colonies Susanmgarrett 18:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Info to be changed I think Note 2: #* '''Note 2:' If you are in an alliance then you must have an Embassy or you will not be able to send a Cultural Asset Treaty. should be cancelled or edited because now you can't enter an alliance without an embassy (because you need 1 Diplomacy Point), so if you are in alliance you should have enough Diplomacy Point to send a cultural asset treaty. The matter is different for those players who entered an alliance before the patch that introduced the cost of 1 Diplomacy Point for entering an alliance, because if they still don't have an embassy, their amount of Diplomacy Point is '-1' so they can't have any cultural asset treaty. I just think this note 2 is redundant. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 15:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) End level museum 20 level isn't the highest in the game. It's not true maximum level. ; Level 21 *Wood: 3,141,724 *Marble: 4,094,674 *Time: 1D 9h 10:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) These numbers are not correct as they (Raw'numbers) are LESS than level 20 ('Raw numbers) and they have to be MORE than level 20 (Raw numbers) - Please reduce these numbers to the RAW (numbers before any reductions) numbers. Then we can add them as level 20. To get the raw numbers, you have to do the reverse calculation of every reduction: Pulley gives a 2% or Raw x 0.98 = Pulley number. So, if you only had Pulley learned you would take the number and divide it by .98 to get back to the Raw number. Remember, to take the carpenter and stonemason into account as well. -- 15:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea how can I count it. I have max reduction and Architect and Carpenter (32 level both). I just wanted to signal, that 20 level is not hard cap for museum. Quick math shows this 3 141 724 + (3 141 724 * 0,46) = 4 586 917,04 wood 4 094 674 + (4 094 674 * 0,46) = 5 978 224,04 marble But if it is true I have no idea. You can even build level 23rd, but it takes horrific amounts of resources. And of course warehouse space. I don't want to mess with Because I know I will mess it up for sure 11:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- If you click on the Architect's Office and look at the numbers shown: : Basic Costs: 100.00% :: Researches (##.00%): XX.xx% :: Architect`s Office (32.00%): YY.yy% I need to know what the YY.yy number is (this is the Reduction number that you would use to reverse to get the RAW number for and I need the YY.yy to get the Raw number for the . As to the Max level, these numbers were based on pre-Patch 0.4.0 numbers when the Upgrade button would disappear. -- 14:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll show the screen. It's Polish language version ;) http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/2502/muzeum20.jpg It's max reduction. I have all regular researches and carpenter with architect. Maybe this would help. I have no idea where could be true maximum level. I checked, that I can build level 23rd, but I didn't make a screen shot unfortunately. 18:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, something is night right in those numbers, 3,141,724 divided by 0.46 = 6,829,834.78260869 OR 6,829,835. Using the template the numbers do not come anywhere close to what your screen shot says they should be if you have Well Digging, Pulley, Geometry and a level 32 Carpenter for the alone. : : -- 23:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I found (MY) mistake! The problem is I was dividing by 0.46 when I should have been dividing by 0.54 to get the Raw numbers from image. :: 3,141,724 divided by 0.54 = 5,818,007.4074074074 OR 5,818,007. Using the template we get ::